The Golden Path to Pokephilia (SYOC)
by Fluffybutt the Friendly Witch
Summary: The Ruskpeng family led a normal life running a bakery, that is until they are introduced to an organization named Gold who fought for pokemon rights, as well as a lot of sexy fun. Co-op with Zorupix, WARNING! Lots of lemons, you have been warned. READ FIRST CHAPTER FOR IMPORTANT NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**Fluffybutt: Hey guys, I am SO SO SO sorry about this! See, my account got deleted and now I will have to repost this thing. I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to get most of your OCs fully. I do have about half on average (meaning half the form) so if you want to check the status of your OC please just ask and I'll see if I can find it and how much is left. Also I am sorry if I am not able to PM you about moving my account. I do not have all my followers memorized, but I'll try my best.**

 **Also I posted the last chapter the same way they were posted, so they will have outdated A/N**

 **Lastly, special thanks to The Page Family for saving my story! You should check them out! They're good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Fluffybutt: Hey everyone! This will be a new, and kinky, story of mine that I am co-oping this this girl! This takes place in the same world and time as the story 'Detective Emma!' by Lady Arceus, so check her out!**

 **Zorupix: Hiiiiiii! This is a story coming straight out of our brains (aaaaand loins!) that you all hopefully enjoy! Side note, I hope you enjoy all matters of kinks, 'cuz we are certain to dip our toes into some, and dive head first into others!**

A bell rings as the front door of the bakery opens.

"Coming!" A female voice comes from the back of the small bakery. The bakery consisted a counter and a couple tables. A girl in her late teens appeared at the counter. She had long brown hair and was named Layla. "How can I help you sir?" She asked at the man who had just walked in.

"Just give me your best!" He says.

Layla smiles and says, "Yes sir!" Before writing something down on a sheet and passing it back to the kitchen.

The man took a deep breath. "Ah I just moved into this city and I love it! The air…"

"You do realize that the entire city has a giant black cloud over it? Can't even tell what time of day it ever is." Layla questioned.

"And I love it! Before there was always traffic early in the morning and late in the afternoon, now that so many people use so many different schedules, it fits my work schedule!"

Layla laughed, "True true, I can say there are other things I love about this city."

"Like the layers? I love how instead of just buildings having multiple floors, the whole city does! The black sky doesn't even matter since I'm not on the top floor very frequently."

Layla was confused, since she found that rather confusing, "No, I was talking about the hot stuff."

"Ah yes! The heat! I love it! It makes it feel like summer every day! And I love how they keep the floors especially cool just so we can walk barefoot and get less hot!"

Layla sighed, "No, I meant the hot and fun stuff."

"Ah yes! Those funny gangs all over the place! Yeah, they're weird and funny, like that banana gang that steals bananas constantly?"

Layla frowns, "I meant how sex is perfectly legal everywhere and how everyone does it."

"Oh yeah, that's okay I guess." The man sighs half-heartedly.

"Have your cake." Layla says, annoyed at the man.

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Thanks for reading our work everyone! Now onto the OC form I know everyone loves! I would like to note tough, if your OC is in Detective Emma! then they are already in this story as well.**

 **Zorupix: I hope you all enjoyed! And heres to some fun in the future! Also, for the form, remember that pokephilia is Illegal in this world! However that doesnt stop it from happening in uh...certain places *hint hint*, so go ahead and make your OCs to your preference!**

-General-

Name:

Age: (We're kinky, you can go young)

Gender:

Personality:

Full Physical Description: (Include Penis/boob size and that stuff too!)

Occupation:

-Clothing-

Public: (The city if very hot! Remember that! Nude is allowed, but not recommended as it is kinda lazy if you ask me)

Sleep:

Underwear:

Work: (Must fit occupation, it will be a school outfit if they are in school. There is no uniform for school)

Exercise:

Swim:

Gang: (Only if your OC is in a gang, colors and style will determine which one)

-Sexy-

Privacy: (Like how much they care)

Sexuality:

Who would they fuck:

Sex drive:

Pokephile: (If yes, please state if they are willing to fight for it to be legal)

Fetishes:

Other:

-For Pokèmon-

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Level:

Moves:

Fighting Style:

Sexual preferences:

Other:


	3. Chapter 3

**Zorupix: And here's the next chapter! WARNING! This chapter is where kinkiness starts, so if you dislike pokephilia (Why are you here then?) or watersports, then click away! For those of you that stayed, I hope you enjoy!**

Layla woke up with a refreshed feeling. "Where am I?" She asked. She looked around, she was in a completely white room with a clean carpet. She also saw her siblings and mother with her.

"Mom, where are we?" Summer, Layla's mother asked, looking around in a more confused than normal state.

Layla sighed, "Mom, for the last time I am your daughter, not the other way around."

Summer blushed, "Whoops, I forgot again!" She looked over at one of Layla's younger sisters, "So is she my mother?"

This was Chloe, only a couple years younger than Layla with the same brown hair they all shared. She smiled and said, "No mom, your all of our mother."

Summer frowned, "Oh right, why do I keep forgetting?"

Before any of her daughters could answer the awkward question, the door opened and a young man around the same age as Layla walked in.

"Oh? Who are you? Layla's youngest sister spoke up. Her name is Sophie, she was seven and had dyed pink hair in a ponytail.

The guy chuckled, "My name is Kieran."

Chloe looked up at him, "Did you kidnap us? Can't say I'm too mad about that."

Kieran laughed, "I mean kind of. So I'm here on orders from my organization, Gold. Anyway, we had one of our spies visit your bakery earlier today, and he said it would be a good place of influence for Gold."

"What?" Summer asked in an almost childish tone of voice.

Layla, proving to be the most mature of the family translated, "Why us and what is Gold exactly.

Kieran cleared his throat, "Gold is an organization dedicated to pokèmon's rights, and what people call pokephilia. Of course it's just called normal love here. We chose your bakery because it is in a good spot, and we can see that you all love pokèmon very much. So we would simply like to ask if you would join us and maybe turn your club into a pokephilia and Gold club?"

Layla looked at him happily, "Sure!"

Kieran put a nervous look on his face now, "So another thing about Gold, so this is kind of hard to talk about with outsiders, but everyone here kind of has a huge watersports fetish… so that might change your mind."

Chloe looks slightly shocked, "What?"

Layla did remain calm though, asking "Well, as long as we don't have to do it…"

"You do." Kieran interrupted, "It's part of our two-step initiation process."

"Eww!" Chloe said in disgust.

Layla shrugged, "Well it would be helping pokèmon in the end, sure! We'll join. One last question though, why did you kidnap us?"

Kieran laughed, "Well we aren't exactly the legal type, couldn't have you knowing where our base was!"

There was a simultaneous "Oh!" From the group.

"Well, we'll put in in separate rooms for these trails, so let's go!"

[Two Minutes Later]

Chloe stood in a different room, her two pokèmon next to her. These were her best friends, a lucario named Lucy, and a lopunny named Lea.

Kieran was heard over an intercom, "Okay, so your first task here is to make yourself and your pokèmon cum, just a quick test. Oh yeah, we won't let you out until you do it, so good luck!"

Chloe shrugged and said, "Ready girls?" Her pokèmon nodded. Chloe giggled and pulled her dress around her legs. This was usually the only thing she wore, so she was now completely naked. "Which of you two wants to go first?

Lea raised her paw. Chloe laughed, "Well lay down then!" Lea did as instructed.

Chloe lay down in front of her, she was a little nervous, but she did not want to show it. Chloe took a slow lick at the edge of Lea's pussy, Lea tingled in pleasure. Exited that her master was now pleasing her, instead of the usual Lucy doing it.

Chloe got a little braver, going further in and taking a longer lick. Lea gave off a moan. Chloe was halfway through her third lick when she gave off the loudest moan yet. Lucy had gotten behind her and started twirling her tongue around in Chloe's ass.

Chloe giggled it off and went for a lick, her tongue went into Lea's folds, oushing them apart and letting Chloe taste her wetness. "Lo…pun…" Lea moaned.

Chloe paused to moan out, "Oh… Lucy!" Before thrusting her tongue into her lopunny as if it were a cock.

"Lopunny!" Lea squealed before squirting out hot juices in her master's face. Chloe was surprised and curios. Chloe hesitated for a moment, and licked some cum right from Lea's folds. She swallowed and found out a fact, it tasted as good as a normal persons.

'Maybe pokephilia isn't so bad?' Chloe thought to herself, she probably would've thought a little more if she didn't moan out and cum in Lucy's face that moment.

Chloe panted, "You two are great!"

The intercom suddenly erupted again, "Great job, you passed!"

Chloe looked up confused, "But Lucy no one pleasured Lucy?"

Kieran laughed, "Nope! Apparently you were just too sexy for her, she did it herself! Now for the second trail."

[Meanwhile]

Sophie panted from the pleasure, the young girl was literally covered in cum after she finished with all four of her pokèmon. First there were Zip and Zap, twins female and male, both young. They were a plusle and a minum. Next were Min-Min and Skii, also young, a minccino and a skitty.

The intercom spoke to Sophie, "Alright, now for your second trail. Now I know you are covered in cum, but we can't have you all sticky. So how about you let your pokèmon pee on you? That'll clean you up, also drink some, that's mandatory but I can't think of a sweet way to say it."

Sophie laughed, "Pee? These people are weird! Does pee taste good?"

Zip and Zap looked at each other and nodded. Zip jumped up on Sophie's head and sat down, while Zap stayed at the bottom. Together they start pissing all over their young trainer. Zip letting her urine flow done, and Zap grabbing his small cock and squirting it all over. Soon a lot of the cum along Sophie was washed away.

Skii then jumped on her, Sophie fell back laughing. Skii then starting peeing and walking around, getting any last spots.

Min-Min stomped her foot, "Min cino!" She angrily said. She wanted to help clean. She instead was able to settle for straddling her trainer's face and pissing down her throat.

Sophie moaned from the taste, she liked the warm, salty liquid flowing down her throat. When Min-Min was down, Sophie sat up and licked her lips, "So good!"

The intercom came on again with a chuckled, "You'll fit in nicely here. Come one now, come see our master."

[Meanwhile]

Layla walked into the next room wet from piss. Two pokèmon followed behind her, a zoroark named Aaron, and a vulpix named Lilly. This room was small, and had shutters covering one side.

Kieran spoke through the intercom, "Ready to see our leader?"

"Yes!" Layla said.

On cue, the shutters opened and revealed something huge. The next room was a cave, and in the center was a pokèmon… Zygard.

"Woah!" Layla gasped at the legend. "Did you catch him?"

The intercom came on again, "No, he is still under free will. Anyway onto important business. You are now among the ranks of Gold. Congrats on that. We have a prize for you if you wish."

"What is that?" Layla asked curiously.

"Zygard here has the power to transform cells in a body. He is able to give anyone or any Pokémon the body of the ultimate sex creature."

Layla looked confused and exited. "What might that be?"

"A hermaphrodite. One with both genders with them. Of course this is a turnoff for some, this is why it is not mandatory. Think about this carefully now, you can go back. So what is your answer?"

"Yes!" Layla said excitedly, her pokèmon raising their paws as if to say 'us too!'

Kieran laughed, "Well then, Zygard, do your work!"

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Thanks everone! Just wanted to give a big thank you in advanced if any of you give OCs! Also we love feedback, it makes us happy and lets us know what we're doing right or wrong. Speak up! You don't even need an accoun** t!


	4. Chapter 4

**Zorupix: Hiiii guys! Layla here! Believe it or not I wrote this one! My first chapter, Im so excited! Hope everyone enjoys!**

Sophie awoke with a yawn, brushing the pink hair out of her face. Her tired face turned to one of excitement as she realized what day it was. She jumped out of bed, accidentally disturbing her sleeping Pokemon, Zip and Zap, who noticed her infectious excitement and began radiating their own.

"Get up! Guys get up! Today's the day!" Sophie cheered, bouncing on her sister Layla's bed alongside her pokemon.

"Huhm? What? Sophie?" Layla grumbled, with Aaron beside her. Her bare C-cup breasts jiggled slightly under her gray t-shirt. "What do you mean Sophie?" She yawned out.

Sophie could only beam wider. "Today's the day we go home! And the day Zygarde finally gives us its gift!" She hopped off Layla's bed, going to wake Chloe too.

"Gift…?….Wha-?" Layla blinked as she remembered. "Oh...that's right!"

The family had been staying with Team Gold for about a week now, waiting as the team enacted their plan for the family's small shop. Today was the day that renovations finished, they could finally go home. But before they go…..

Layla grinned, hugging Aaron as she got out of bed, stripping from her night clothes and dressing in her normal black midriff tank top and her short red-black miniskirt. She combed her hair and entered the hall with Aaron following beside her.

"Hey Layla!" Layla turned and was swept into a hug by her younger sister Chloe. "Today's the day! It's so exciting!"

Layla giggled, hugging her sister and stepping back, laughing. "Jeez, you're just as excited as Sophie!"

Chloe grinned. "How could I not!? We get to go home!" She took both her sisters hands, walking her way to the mess hall for breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER BREAKFAST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sisters sat on their dorms couch, playing on a game system while their mother watched. "No fair! You two play this game too much!" Sophie whined, after losing. Again.

"Sorry Soph, we just like the game too much!"

Suddenly the intercom kicks in. "Ruskpengs? It's time for your initiation! Get to the cave ASAP please!"

The family perks up, walking together out the door. Arriving in the cave, the being known as Zygarde was still impressive to all of them.

Kieran walked in front of them. "Today is going to be a great day for all of you! So we need you all to strip naked and call out all your pokemon, then please enter the cave."

Summer, ever eager lady she was, was already bare by the time he finished his sentence. "Wh-Naked!? Why!?" Chloe said bashfully, but Kieran was already walking out the door.

"And put your pokemon in their balls for a day or so afterwards, their changes are less stable, the pokeball helps that."

Soon the whole family stood naked with their pokemon, in various stages of embarrassment. Their discomfort didn't last long however, as all of them began staring in awe at being so close to Zygarde.

Suddenly Layla stood shock straight, pacing to the front of the group, she turned to face them. She then spoke "Hello! It's nice to see so many recruits for the cause!" The family looked at her, confused.

"Uh…..Layla?" Chloe asked, confused. "Did its presence get to your head or something?"

Layla giggled, cupping her breasts. "Nono, I'm Zygarde, I've entered your friends brain to talk to you all! I'm gonna have to change this ones breast size….there's like nothing here….." Zygarde-Layla coughed "Anyways! Todays the day I enter you all at once! I just hope you can take me!" She paused, then huffed, seeing no one got her joke. "So I'm going to cover you in fluid, you'll absorb it, and become a part of my sexy plan to save the world!"

Zygarde-Layla began walking around them. She cupped Summers breasts. "You could use more boob….and I have the perfect fix for your sluttiness too! MORE sluttiness!"

She then moved to Chloe "Yes….you'll definitely get some nice milk, your pokemon too….mmmmmm…...milk….." Z-L shook her head, moving to Sophie

"Hm…..A bit young…..Never too early to start though!" She grinned, stepping back in line. "Well, Time to do my job! Here we go!"

Layla blinked, realizing everyone was staring at her, blushing. Chloe was advancing on her "What's wrong guys? Chlo-?!"

Chloe then punched the top of her head. "Pervert!"

"Ach! What'd I do! Chloe! Stop!"

"Pervert! You're such a creep Zygarde!"

Zygarde then rumbled, seemingly laughing. Chloe blinked, looking at Layla as she realized she was normal again. "O-Oh…."

Slowly, streams of green, lots of them, began seeping from Zygarde's skin, sticking to each member of the party. It spread over their bodies, coating them in a film of green.

"I look like a Reuniclus!" Sophie said, laughing.

"More like a Solosis!" Chloe teased, sticking out her tongue playfully. "OOOoo~! It tastes like candy!"

The slime then absorbed into their skin, people and pokemon alike left looking the same as before, no new bits or anything, just a slight tingling.

"Hey! What gives?" Summer yelled, annoyed.

"I guess it takes time?" Layla looked to Zygard, who then beeped in confirmation.

The trainers got dressed again and returned their pokemon, leaving the room.

"So how'd it go?" Kieran asked.

"Great! I feel all tingly! It feels niiiiice~" Sophie cooed, spinning around happily.

Kieran grinned. "Well, it's getting late, we better get you all home, and we can even drive you there now that you joined!"

He beckoned them to what looked like a blank wall. "This is a mirage, created by Zygarde cells, it's really a door!"

Walking through it, Layla blinked, realizing it was located in an alley of all things. "Good place for a base…."

They all began walking, led to the nearby train station.

The party piled into a train, and chatted idly as it drove them to the station near home.

"A private train?! Awesome!" Sophie bounced excitedly in her seat.

Eventually they reached the station, piling into a car and drove back to their home/shop, giddy with excitement at what was in store.

As they arrived at their shop they noticed it looked exactly the same! Even walking in they saw no differences!

Kieran pointed to a door behind the counter. "Back there is everything new, but remember, this is just a front, and everything back there is illegal, so don't go letting EVERYONE back there okay?" He pats Layla's shoulder.

"Also, as a bit of a welcome home present, we stocked the place with things to sell, and changed your recipes to be a bit more…..Gold friendly when it comes to back there. Just check the menus back there when you get the chance, you'll hopefully love it."

Kieran then walks out. "Goodnight, and welcome to Team Golden Shower! We hope you enjoy your bodies to their fullest in the future!"

Layla waves, then yawns as the door closes. "Well, it's time for bed, let's leave that door a mystery for a bit hmm?" She and the rest of the family walked upstairs to their rooms to sleep.

 **Princess Fluffybutt: So hopefully Zorupix did a good job here. I think she did! For her first time at least. How about you all review and tell us how she did? *Winks***


	5. Chapter 5

**Zorupix: Hey guys, Layla here again! This is another chapter written by me! It was supposed to be a mini-chapter but ended up a full one, so that's a nice treat! Anyways, this chapter contains incest between two pokemon, so you've been warned!**

Sophie woke up to an odd sound, opening her eyes, she sat up and looked over the foot of her bed. She spotted her pokemon, Zip and Zap, one on top of the other. It seems they had broken out of their balls and decided to….explore their new forms.

Sophie blushed, but stayed quiet, slowly slipping off the bed to watch them. Zap, the male, was below Zip in this situation, it seems they decided to try out their new bits on each other.

Both Zap and Zip were sending white shocks of electricity between them, moaning happily.

Zap could feel his sister pulsing with electricity in his new vagina, and it felt weird, but heavenly. He wasn't sure where it came from, all he knew was that he popped out of his ball with it, right underneath his little cock and balls.

Zip was completely ecstatic, pun intended, ramming her new tiny cock into her twin brother felt amazing! She could feel every clench, and he could feel every throb!

Sophie watched this with a blush, her plusle/minum onesie tenting at the bottom from her new erection. She discarded the garment and tentatively reached down to grasp her impressive seven inches of cock.

Sophie gulped, new pleasures buzzing through her from the contact. She began stroking, breathing heavily as she watched her pokemon mate.

Judging from the sounds she could hear, her sisters were experimenting with their new additions too.

Sophie bit her lip, stroking with both hands now, she could feel her member throb in her hand, throbbing all the harder as her Plusle and Minun began to get more eager.

She groaned, watching as Zip gave a final thrust into her brother, filling his new hole with seed to drip out. Seeing that, it was the final straw, Sophie moaned as her cock spewed its load, ropes of her cum raining down on the exhausted pokemon.

Sophie fell back, exhausted and breathing heavy, listening to the moans of her sisters, she could even HEAR a condom filling!

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Sophie sat up, picking up her 'mons and hopped in the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The family came out of their rooms at the same time, gasping at the each others new appearances.

Layla walked out wearing a black midriff tank top containing her new impressive DDs, a red and black miniskirt, her condom clad 10 inch schlong easily hanging out from it, the condom was visibly swelling slowly, seems someone's a bit over productive.

Chloe walked out of her room wearing a light blue skirt, black leggings, and a chestless blue blouse. One of her now E cup breasts was leaking milk, oddly enough, at a high rate, the other shoved into her mouth as she drank from it.

Summer walked out in nothing but black pasties and a black miniskirt.

Sophie was….well being 7 she hadn't changed much, save for the 7 inch dick and sizeable balls hanging between her legs, visible due to her lack of bottoms. Her shirt was a plain white T-Shirt, with a Plusle and Minun Decal.

"Wow! Look at you!" They all said at once due to the magic of writing. Layla grinned. "Enjoying your snack Chloe?"

Chloe popped her nipple out of her mouth, grinning back. "Enjoying your condoms Layla?"

They all laughed, before walking downstairs to make breakfast and get to school!

~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER (Lazy writer is lazy)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crew, minus Summer, arrive at the school. Palkia University was a large white building, trimmed with pink.

The group split up, Chloe walking Sophie to her class and Layla going to her own.

Opening the door to room 284, gym class, she saw someone she wasn't expecting. "Mom!?"

Summer grinned at her daughter, still wearing minimal clothing. "Hi sweetie! I got a job here to surprise you! This place is perfect!"

Layla chuckled, walking inside, excited to meet new people.

Eventually Summer got everyone's attention. "Alright everyone! Welcome to gym class! Here's how things work! Each class has their own team, and they compete to be the best in the school at various activities! So today you'll get to know your teammates, The Fuchsia Fornicators!"

Most of the class began giggling at the name, before going about to meet each other.

Layla dove in and got to chatting. Looking over at a kind looking girl with dirty blonde hair. Her outfir confused Layla though, why wear a trenchcoat and fedora when you could wear something sexy!? The city's hot all the time, so it must be hot in there! She introduced herself.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Emma! Nice to meet you Layla!" Emma smiled, then looked down, eyes nearly bulging out of her head. "Is that a…?"

"Yep! Its a penis! I got it recently! This morning in fact! But I can't really talk about that, I'm not sure if its confidential or not…..but it works just fine if you ever want to….try it out." Layla wiggled her hips, causing her condom clad cock to wag, much to Emma's amusement.

"That day may come sooner than you think hot stuff!"

Layla then began chatting with the rest of the group, meeting several new people and hitting on Emma several more times. Vex, an odd girl, crazy hair and an even more seemingly crazier mind, she wasn't shy about her pyromaniac-ness. She was wearing ripped jeans and a crop top with a few visible tattoos. Ace, an odd guy in a trench coat and jeans, who babbled about odds. "The odds of us meeting" "The odds we'll die in twenty years" blahblahblah. He seemed cool though, very calm. Finn, a shy guy in shorts and a t-shirt who didn't seem to like taking charge in conversation, Layla found him cute, shed definitely take him to her room someday. And Evan…..Evan was her least favorite. Dressed in ripped jeans and shirtless, the guy seemed to think he was a playboy or something…

The bell rang for next class, Layla picked up her stuff, kissed her mother on the cheek, and waved goodbye to her classmates. Yeah….she was gonna like this school year….

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Hi everyone thanks for the reading the chapter that I didn't write! Anway a few important things…**

 **1\. We would like some OCs around Sophie's age for her class. She's 7 so a lot younger than the rest.**

 **2\. Any OCs that like watersports would also be good!**

 **Thanks! And remember to review with what you liked or didn't that way we know what to work on or keep doing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess Fluffybutt: Hi everyone! I have no idea what to say here!**

Sophie skips along to her class. Only being seven she was in the lower level of the school, and only had one classroom. She giggled at all the stares her cock drew, after all she was going bottomless. She found her room, she would be taught by a woman named Mrs. Illol. Sophie walked into class, she was the last one in.

"Sorry!" Sophie said as she walked to her desk.

Mrs. Illol grinned when she saw her dick, "Someone's a little special, isn't she?" Sophie laughed.

Someone on Sophie's left then poked her, "Hmm…?" She looked over and saw another young girl, well of course she was young since they're in the same class. The girl had long black hair with a few purple ends. She wore a purple skirt and a black top with a leather jacket and black boots.

"You have one too!" She said, pulling up her skirt revealing a dick covered in a pink condom. Sophie's eyes widen as she reaches her hand out and grasps it. "My name's Shinka."

"Girls! You have to learn!" Mrs. Illol reminded. "Alright, so today we are going to start with some simple maths…"

-Some boring class later-

"Okay class! It's time for recess!" Mrs. Illol said. All the kids excitedly squealed and got up, happy they finally got a break from the learning.

Shinka comes next to Sophie, "Hey, wanna see whose penis is longer?"

Sophie nods as she holds out her dick. Shinka does the same, they put them right next to each other and see that Sophie's is about an inch longer. "Haha!" Sophie laughs as Shinka pouts.

"Wow…nice rods!" Another girl approaches them. She had black hair and wore a schoolgirl outfit consisting of a button up shirt with only one button done and white stocking under a blue skirt. "Want us three to play a game? I'm Alice by the way."

Sophie smiles, "Yes! Could you please bend over?" Alice nods and leans over on a desk. Sophie then gets behind her and pulls down her leggings, causing Alice to giggle. Sophie smiles and slowly inserts her cock into Alice's tight pussy, causing her to moan.

"Want a treat too?" Shinka asked, pushing her covered cock into Alice's mouth.

Alice smiles, "MMmm, it tastes like strawberry!" Sophie and Shinka start to pump in sync in Alice's mouth and pussy.

"Ugh! Alice, you feel so tight!" Sophie moaned as her cock was clenched between her tight, wet walls. With a last moan, Sophie cums deep into Alice's young pussy.

Shinka also moans as she coats the inside of her condom with more cum.

Sophie notices Mrs. Illol then, she had her skirt up, and was fingering herself to the site of the young girls having sex. She giggled and waved. "Okay class, we have some more things to study!"

-More Boring School stuff-

Shinka raises her hand, "Mrs. Illol, I need to use the bathroom."

She smiles and says, "Yes Shinka, but you have to take a buddy with you."

Shinka looks to Sophie, "Want to come?"

"Sure!" Sophie smiles. Shinka and Sophie both stand up and hold hands as they walk outside the halls. They turn into the bathroom.

"Hey Sophie?" Shinka asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you like drinking lemonade?" Shinka tilts her head.

"Yes yes!" Sophie says excitedly.

Shinka laughs, "Well, wanna have a drink from my penis then? I pee out of both and it can get annoying…" Sophie nods and smiles. Shinka sits down on a toilet and pulls off her condom, letting Sophie take the bare dick in her mouth.

Sophie moans as the warm, salty liquid starts to go down her throat. She moans as she feels the warmth travel down her throat and into her stomach. When it finally stops she's disappointed.

Shinka gets up, wipes herself, and pulls up her skirt. "Let's head back now, Sophie!" She said before grabbing her friend's hand and leading her back to class.

-Even more boring school stuff-

"Okay kids, nap time!" Mrs. Illol says, pulling out some mats and pillows. "We don't have enough for everyone, so you're going to get napping buddies! I'll assign them. Hmm, Alice, you're with Shinka."

"Awww…." Shinka and Sophie say to each other. Shinka gets up and gets her mat with Alice.

"Sophie, you're with Aleister." Mrs. Illol says as she hands them a mat to share.

Sophie flops the mat on the ground. "Let's change." She says, quickly stripping off her t-shirt. Aleister takes off all her clothes as well, she was very cute, had nice hair and a cute ass. When she turned around Sophie noticed she had a cock. "You're a herm too?"

Aleister giggled, "No, I'm a boy."

Sophie laughs, "You're cute!" Aleister blushes. "So, wanna have some fun before we get dressed again?"

Aleister nods. Sophie smiles and gets on her hands and knees. Aleister takes the invitation and slides his dick into her soaked pussy. "Oooh…" Sophie moans. Aleister reaches around and tickles both her nipples as he thrusts in and out.

Sophie moans even louder before cumming out of her cock and pussy, Aleister feels her walls clench around his cock and cums in her as well. Sophie looks up at him and smiles. "Bed time!" She popped out and rummaged through her bag to find her footy pajamas and put them on, while Aleister put on similar blue ones. They cuddles together as they fell asleep.

Layla exited her last class with a smile, then a yawn, she was pretty tired from all the learning and socializing, plus having TWO classes with her mother as a teacher was….odd.

She hefted her backpack round her shoulders and headed out the doors of her last class, and began walking down the hall to pick up Sophie.

Opening the door, she was greeted by Mrs. Illol, a sweet woman with short brown hair, much like her own, clad in a blouse and skirt. "Oh! Hi! And you are?"

Layla grinned as the happy squeals of kids reached her ears. "Hi Mrs. Illol. I'm Layla Ruskpeng, here to pick up my little sister Sophie?"

Mrs. Illol grinned. "Ah! Sophie! Smart girl! Very….well….'active' if you catch my drift….." She giggled, blushing. "She may even be bigger than my husband!"

Layla blushed darkly in surprise. "O-Oh….great!"

Sophie came up behind the teacher, grinning at her sister. "Time to go already? I was having fuuuun~!"

It was then that Layla noticed her cumstained clothes and face. "Yeah Sophie, but you can tell me all about your day as we go home mmk?" Layla gulped softly, trying to keep her dick from getting hard. [She's your sister for Arceus' sake!]

They then waved goodbye to the teacher, met up with Chloe, and began walking home, all the while Sophie told of her day in graphic detail, much to the embarrassment of the sisters.

Finally they arrived at the shop/home, setting their backpacks down. Chloe stretched, breasts bouncing and flinging milk. Layla looked away. [She's hot too….what is wrong with me!?] "S-So…..what to do now….."

Sophie interrupted. "Let's see what's behind the door now!"

Layla shrugged, walking up to the door. "'Employees Only', best name for a secret club ever" She giggled to herself, scanned the bakery desk for a key, and unlocked the door.

Stepping inside, one after the other, the sisters gasped in amazement.

The room was pretty dark, but lit by many neon lights, it looked almost like a nightclub….in fact it sounded like one, with club music blaring in the background. Looking up, there was a neon sign, in pink, reading

Welcome

To

Herm

Haven!

Not only did it have angel wings flocking both sides of the sign, but it also had a cheesy stripper hanging off the H's, like most strip clubs do, but this one was dressed in Angel wings and had an obvious, LARGE set of dick n balls dangling below the skirt.

"Herm….Haven? Is that what this place is called?" Sophie looked confused.

"Well, we ARE herms now, so it kinda fits…." Layla answered, and began wandering.

She stood by the bar, reading the menu. "PISSwasser? Pissinade? Ramos GinJizz? Cummy Mary? Sex on the beach I get, but Yellow Velvet? …..this ones just Breast Milk…." Layla continued studying the menu diligently.

Chloe on the other hand was staring at their new uniforms, laid out on the 'stage' cough Strippers floor cough they were pure white, sexy crotchless shorts and corsets that showed more than enough cleavage, and angel's wings on the back, and name-tags on the front. There were even chest-less versions for her, and adorably cute, frilly ones made of a poofy dress, leggings, and completely crotchless short blouse, for Sophie and her pokemon!

Sophie, on the other hand, went exploring. Starting left of the entrance, she found what looked like a sauna! With many spas and small pools! One was filled with the yellow liquid she knew and loved, one with normal water, and one with cum!

She then went right on the entrance to find what looked like a shop of sorts, with many harnesses, 'toys' and odd machines, even some plastic things that looked like her own new thingy! . "Sex Toy Shop…?" She read off the front of the desk. Shrugging, she went back to join her sisters in exiting the door.

Layla giggled. "This place is awesome now! The drinks are all kinky, and even our bakery has a 'secret menu'!"

Chloe grinned, blushing. "The uniforms are nice….sexy…."

Sophie gave a happy bounce. "I found a pee hot tub!"

This caused them all to laugh as they headed upstairs to waste the day away, giddy for their first day working with Team Gold.

 **Zorupix: And thats our latest chapter! The second, non class half was done by me, and I hope you enjoy the little first look/tour of the secret club, Herm Haven!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Princess Fluffybutt: Hey guys! I'll be doing this chapter solo! Also Lady Arceus would like to say something here, she writes Detective Emma, which is the sister story to this one.**

 **Lady Arceus: Hey guys! Sorry but I'm not going to be able to post for at least a week or two, so I just wanted to let you know that's why these stories will be off-sync for a while.**

Layla walked through the familiar allies that led to Gold's hideout. She had to talk to them about something. Layla had recently started to think sexily of her siblings and mother, and she wanted to ask Gold about that.

Layla stroked the fleshy wall, which immediately rose up and let her in. Unsurprisingly Kieran greeted her. "Hello Layla, enjoying you're new parts?"

Layla giggled, "Yes!"

Kieran smiled, "So why did you come here?"

"Well I wanted to ask something." Layla says.

"What is that?"

Layla twists her foot into the ground as if embarrassed, "Well…uh…recently I've been thinking sexually of my family…"

Kieran raised an eyebrow, "So where are you going with this?"

"What do you mean?" Layla asked, "Incest is supposed to be wrong."

Kieran laughed, "Oh still stuck in that thought process? Here at Gold we believe that pokèmon and humans are equal, and if you haven't noticed pokèmon have sex with their family all the time!"

"Onii-chan! Who's this? Wait I know you!" Shinka, the darkly dressed seven year old from Sophie's class hugged Kieran's legs.

"You do?" Layla asked.

"Yup! You picked up my best friend from school!" Shinka said.

"Oh, Sophie?"

"Yes!" Shinka smiled, she looks to Kieran, then starts to pull down his pants and suck his dick.

Kieran laughed, "Yeah, she's my sister. You're good if you want to have some fun with yours!"

Layla nods, "Thanks!" Layla walks immediately backward to exit the base through the wall again. She turns around and is face to face with Emma, from her gym class.

"So where did you just come from?" Emma asked.

Layla looks around, "Uh…that alley?"

"Really? Because I heard a tip of a secret around this area where some criminals hid out, and I was asked by someone to check it out."

"Yeah, you must be mistaken!" Layla says.

Emma smiles, "Oh alright. Say…you still own me a round of sex with that cock…and I'm thinking, how about right here, right now?"

"Yup!"

Emma grinned and got on her knees, she reached up her skirt, grabbing Layla's large cock, and put it in her mouth.

Layla moaned as she put her hand on the back of Emma's head, forcing her cock down her throat. Emma made some gurgling noises as she deepthroated the cock. Layla began to thrust in and out of her mouth, up and down her throat.

Layla moans loudly as her hot, sticky cum shoots down Emma's throat. Emma slowly let herself off the cock. She smiled, "Well then I think I'll leave the rest for later!"

"What? Why?" Layla whined.

"So I have something to look forward to!" Emma said as she skipped away.

-Back at The Shop-

"Coming!" Sophie said as she greeted their customer. "What'll it be?"

"A cake please!" The man said.

Sophie nodded and went to the back room, happy to try her new cupcake recipe. "Okay so I do the normal cupcake stuff." Sophie says as she adds ingredients, "Then add a special one…hmm…cum…" Sophie smiles and lifts up her skirt, she grabs her dick with both hands and pumps it slow and hard. Within seconds she came all in the batter.

Sophie then plopped it in the oven, waited for it to bake, then brought it out. "One special cake for you sir!"

"Thank you little girl!" The man said as he paid. "This smells better than usual…"

 **Zorupix: I hope you enjoyed the first day of work! (Normally boring, I know, but their job is so much better!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zorupix: And heres another chapter done by yours truly, Layla! This one contains magic, which opens manymany doors for fun later on!**

Chloe awoke to the blaring of her alarm. Arms flailing, they got caught in her sheets, causing her to fall to the floor. "Ow…...stupid alarm…..." She sat up, yawning and began to walk, only for a tug at her breasts reminding her of something important.

"Owowow…..forgot the pumps….." Chloe huffed, groaning in pleasure as she disengaged the breast pumps from her breasts, rubbing them gently. "Tender…...but it keeps me from flooding my room, and gives us milk for the Haven…..Hey….they actually look a bit bigger! Awesome!"

Chloe hummed softly as she got dressed, shoving herbreasts down to fit them in her keyhole dress, milk dribbling down her blue dress.

She sighed happily, grunting as she forced panties around her surprisingly-lacking-morning-wood 10 inch cock and coconut sized balls. "These things are big….I'd say too big, but there's not really such a thing!"

Chloe finished dressing, brushed her hair, and pushed a button on the pump, ejecting some of her breast milk into a glass, which she then drank.

"Mmmmph….delicious…..." She shook her head, concentrating on making her erection die down. "Man….powerful aphrodisiac eh?"

She giggled, grabbing another glass and walked downstairs to eat breakfast with her family.

After a delicious breakfast of weird tasting pancakes and bacon (Made by Sophie…..somehow…)

The family headed off to school.

As they walked, chatting and laughing, Chloe spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "You….You guys go ahead...I saw something weird in that alley."

Blinking, she walked to the alley. "Helloooooo? Anyone here?" Hearing a she walked further in, noticing a faint glow from behind a dumpster.

She peered behind it cautiously, an odd sight beheld her. There was what looked like…..a tiny tree…..like, what are they called…? Bonsai tree! Yes! It was growing out of the wall, roots extended deep into the bricks.

Leaning closer, she saw what appeared to be a tiny Zygarde. "Zygarde…? What are you doing here? Why are you so small?"

The tiny, palm-sized Zygarde made a beep noise, slithering up the tree. It looked over at her, then at the bottom of the tree, then back at her.

"You…..want me to take the tree? Okay…..." She bent down to examine the tree, to find it bleeding a glowing blue sap. She ripped a small bit from her dress and tied it around the wound. "There! All bette-!"

She froze, an icy chill arching up her spine, she grabbed her head and groaned in pain. Opening her eyes, she felt….different.

Shrugging, she bent to pick up the tree, only to notice something new sitting at her feet. It was a book…..old and weathered, bound in aged, cracked leather. The cover was blank, but as she picked it up, words appeared, at least she assumed they were words.

Blinking, Chloe looked between it and the tree. "Thy gook op Zyzapde?" She certainly couldn't read it.

[Its 'The Book Of Zygarde'] Yelping, Chloe spun around, but saw no one. "H-Hello?"

[Down here] She looked down, spying the tiny Zygarde clone. "Are you….?"

[Speaking through telepathy, yes] Chloe blinked, sitting down. "How….? Who…? What is this?"

[I am Z! An 'offspring' of Zygarde if you will. That, Is the Book of Zygarde, filled with magical spells. This is the ManaTree of yours truly, Z, and you…..you are the one destined to wield that book in the name of Zygarde.]

Chloe gulped. "That's….a lot of responsibility…." Z nodded. [It is, but as the destined one, it will be no problem for you!]

Chloe stood up. "Very well…..I'll do my best!" she grinned, starting to skip out of the alley.

[Hey! You forgot me! And my ManaTree! You'll need us both!]

Giggling, Chloe picked up the tree, while Z jumped in to nestle between her breasts, seeming to blush happily.

"Great….a perv just like the original…." Chloe mumbled, before heading back home to then put all the items in her room. "Alright….Z, I've got to get to school, but I'll be back later, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

She then headed out the door and hurried to the campus. Slowly she tried to sneak into her first class, but was spotted immediately.

"Chloe! You're late! You're very lucky I haven't explained the rules yet for plot convenience, but I will do so now!" The teacher had short purple hair and was clad in a tight black latex body suit, a whip by her side.

"For those of you who were not here yesterday…...Alec….. I am Mrs. Todashi! However you all will only address me as Mistress Todashi, or Mistress! And I will call you all anything I like!"

She pointed to the board. "These are the rules! Read em with me maggots! 1. No failures, 2. No tardies, 3. Nothing is to be turned in late, 4. What I say is LAW when you lot are in my presence, 5. If exiting the room you must take a hall pass" She points to a row of ball gags, with her name on the outside, and dildos of different types to be shoved down the throat. "Failure to follow any of these rules will mean…..well…..let me show you….." She pulls a pokeball off of her belt, releasing a Tangrowth. "My tangrowth here will have full choice of using your body with these wonderful tentacles of his….Well, now that introductions are over..."

She cracks her whip. "Welcome to math class"

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Thanks for reading everyone! Teacher OCs are still appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zorupix: Hiiii guys and girls! Heres a new chapter for ya! Expanding upon the magic, and with s pecial surprise at the end too!**

Chloe sighed as she shook her head. "So I'm basically going to end up with giant wraparound arm tattoos on each arm…?"

Z nodded [They will be of Zygarde on the right, and Giratina on the left, these will allow you to summon each of them should you need assistance]

"But how am I going to hide something so big? And why Giratina? I thought I was Zygarde's chosen one, not the chosen of the ruler of the Distortion world..."

Z seems to grin, though having no mouth it was hard to tell [You my friend will also be masquerading as ANOTHER legend witch who disappeared years ago! You happen to look a lot like her, so this will work perfectly!]

Chloe gulped. "But….what if someone sees through it? What if they ask me to demonstrate my powers? What if I get caught!? I don't even have this witch's pokemon for Arceus' sake!"

[Calm down Chloe. Listen, you don't have to worry about the pokemon….we've uh….yet to find those actually…..anyway the solution for not being recognized is simple; When in Medusas' witch form you'll cover your face with a hood and mask, and the Zygarde tattoo with a long sleeve. Plus, as Medusa, you'll have snake eyes and fangs!]

Chloe's mind reeled as she tried to keep up. "Wha-"

[Also, the two you were matched with are Best Friends, Zygarde and Giratina, both are basilisks, and both are massive pervs…...like uh….me….heheh….anyways, they have one other secret, but I'll leave it as just that until you meet them.]

Chloe rubbed her head, processing all of that. "Okay...so uh….how do I summon them? How do I cast spells?"

Z giggled. [Well uh, see I don't know that….but I do know who does! Sorta. She works at your school! Just look around there and she'll find you]

Chloe sighed. "Fine…..whatever….come on."

She gets herself dressed, wearing a blouse with longer sleeves this time. [Ahem!]

Chloe turned and picked Z up, hiding him between her breasts. "Stay quiet, and don't move too much or Ill get horny…..we don't want me cumming in the middle of class..."

Z chuckled [You mean YOU don't want you cumming in the middle of class….]

This earned him a hard squeeze. [OW! Okay sorry!]

After an interesting day of classes, Chloe needed to take a bathroom break come lunchtime. Slipping into a stall in the girls' bathroom.

Lifting her skirt, Chloe huffed, annoyed at her 11 inch erection. "Cmon….just go down…." She whined, gripping it and stroking. Suddenly Z stirred in his sleep from within her cleavage, causing her to groan and her cock to launch a glob of pre at the wall. Blushing, she stroked herself faster and faster, before biting her lip as her body tensed, cock jumping as it fired pint after pint of spooge at the wall, thoroughly flooding her stall.

Sighing in relief, Chloe let loose the stream of gold shed been holding in all day, letting it overflow the full toilet easily.

Pulling her skirt back down, Chloe exited the bathroom to come face to face Mrs. Illol, Sophie's teacher. "Oh! Hello there! I'm Mrs. Illol!" She paused, staring at Chloe for a bit before grinning. "But you can just call me Sensei or something little miss novice witch!"

Chloe blinked. "So YOU'RE the one who's going to be my teacher?"

Mrs. Illol grinned, pulling up her shirt to reveal a new moon tattoo with an eye in the center on her stomach/crotch. "Yep! I got Darkrai!"

Chloe grinned, pulling up both sleeves. "Zygarde and Giratina"

"OOOOhhh! The pervy duo! Good luck with those two! Anyways, Im teaching currently, but Ill stop by your house later and we can train!"

"Okay class, today I will be announcing a very important trip coming up!" Summer says to her class of biology students.

Emma turns over to Layla who sits right next to her, "Already? It's only the second day."

Summer goes back to speaking, "Tomorrow we will be leaving over to Valenwood Island. It will take a day by boat to go there, and also we will be staying there for two days. Since today is Tuesday, we should be getting back on Saturday. As you know, Valenwood is home to a wildlife preserve where we will be going to examine pokèmon…"  
Layla grinned at the way she said examine.

"Of course this is not mandatory to go, but I do think it will be a fun experience." Summer says. She starts to hand out forms.

Layla looks over it, "Mom! How am I supposed to get a parent signature when you're my mom?"

Summer smiles to her daughter, "You're going anyway. Can't stop it. Oh and if I may add, you may invite anyone in the school if you want! Just remember to pack for a few nights!"

 **Princess Fluffybutt: So they're going on a field trip! We'll be giving priority to our most frequent reader's OCs for it, but if you read and don't review, just say so and we'll have your OC in!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay class…" Summer looks around at all the students and add "Classes, I see more than my little class wanted to come and cum." They were currently standing at the port of the city, on the bottom floor of the whole thing so the sun was still not visible. "Well, let's board now, I hope you all packed enough!" Summer says, walking onto the ship the large group following.

The ship sets sail almost immediately, when it finally goes through the final gate of the city, the group is amazed by the sunlight that many had never seen before due to the smog. The group watched with widen eyes at the sun…which cause most of them to immediately look away in pain. Now this was a pretty special time to see the sun since it was sunset already.

Suddenly a raven-haired boy takes up everyone's field of view, "Hi! My name is Ash and ladies, I got a hundred foot…" Before he could finish some tentacles reached up and grabbed him. "OH NO! A MALAMAR!" He screamed as everyone watched in confusion, "OH NO! I KNOW MY DICK IS TASTY, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO LITERALLY EAT IT!" The class grimaced, "NO! GIVE ME BACK MY ARMS! WHY DID YOU EAT MY ARMS! I NEED THOSE TO JACK OFF! DAMMIT, THAT'S RIGHT I HAVE NO DICK! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screaming stopped after this.

Summer looked down at the water, "Damn…I hope we don't get sued for that.

[Hey] Z called to Chloe.

"Hmm?"

Z wiggles himself up after Chloe walked to a more hidden part of the ship, [Maybe now would be a good time to try and summon Giratina and Zygarde?]

Chloe pulls out the book from her boobs, "Maybe…I'll try." She spreads her legs to try and focus. "Vith do gol ahrk sil, zu'u bel hi!"

Two lights appeared on the ground, one red and one green. A woman emerged from the green, she had green and black hair and a slight green tint to the skin, and was also completely naked, she appeared to be young, mid-twenties, but could pass for eighteen. The other was a young man with red hair, a slightly gray tint to his skin.

"Ah…finally Medusa! Took you long enough!" The male seemed to be Giratina, he opened his eyes and saw Chloe, "Hey…you aren't Medusa…but you are hot enough." He turns to the girl, who Chloe guessed was Zygarde, "Zygarde? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Chloe's summon, why are you here?" Zygarde asked.

"She's not Medusa, I don't know." Giratina shrugged.

[You know, both of you are her summons, in fact she used one spell to summon both of you, you go together now] Z chimed in.

Giratina nodded, "Okay okay, down to fuck?"

Zygarde giggled, "Of course I am! I mean, Chloe here summoned us in our human forms, might as well take advantage of it!"

Chloe quickly strips, "You have a dick? Oh Zygarde…" Giratina chuckled.

"Double doggy-style?" Chloe asked.

"Yes!" Zygarde says and gets on her hands and knees. Chloe quickly got on top of her, her cock going into the legend's soaked pussy.

"Come on Giratina." Chloe said, shaking her ass. Giratina took it, his dick fitting tightly in it. Chloe moaned loudly as her and Giratina thrusting opposite each other. Chloe's dick was hugged tightly be Zygarde's tightening walls.

"Oooooh!" Zygarde moans as she cums, "First!"

"Second!" Giratina grinned, cumming in Chloe's ass.

Chloe sighed as she came, "Last…"

They all pull apart from each other. "So hot new master, nice to meet you. So I guess you'll send us back now?" Giratina asked.

[Small problem, I can't seem to find a reversal spell in this volume, must be in the second volume.] Z said.

Zygarde shook her head. "So we're stuck as humans?"

"Yup!" Giratina nodded.

[Well, you guys gotta blend in some way, pick real named.]

Giratina smiled, "Hades, I've always wanted to be called that."

Zygarde nods, "Gaia, its pretty."

Chloe pulls on her clothes again, "Yeah, we'll pretend you're students people don't know. We're on a field trip currently."

"Nice." Hades chuckled, "Might find some other girls to fuck!"

Eventually, the large group made it to the island. "Alrighty everyone!" Said Summer, "You can let your pokemon out if you wish, it's time to explore and collect samples!"

Everyone cheered, several letting out their pokemon. Layla and co stepped off the boat, looking in amazement at the island.

It was a lush paradise, sectioned in several places for different environments, Icy plains, mountains, grasslands, volcanoes, hot springs, beaches, jungles, every environment a pokemon could live in was on this huge island. The current one that they docked in was in the jungle.

Layla grinned, sending Aaron out for the first time in a while, blushing as she noted the large E cup breasts he sported and his immense package. She dug in her bag, throwing him a long red dress to wear. "P-Put this on!" and tried not to pay attention to his assets, or any of the suddenly sexy pokemon on the boat.

Aaron pulled it on, giggling cutely and bouncing his breasts slightly, the new male-herm seeming to love his new form.

Layla's blush only darkened, trying to distract herself by looking for her family.

Sophie? Darting around with her pokemon, check. Mom? Directing the kids, check. Chloe?

Layla blinked, spotting two new people following Chloe. "Oh...she made friends, great!"

Layla then wandered off to find their cabins, Aaron behind her.

"This place is beautiful….jungle….flowers…..huge trees…." Looking up, she spied a ladder going up the tree. "Oh! Treehouse cabins! C'mon Aaron!" She grabbed Aarons paw, but he refused to budge. "Aaron?"

Aaron looked at her, shaking. "Oh…..is big boy scared of heights?"

Aaron growled, annoyed, but nodded.

"Okay then!" She returns him to his ball and begins climbing.

Sophie laughed as she ran, playing tag with a slew of new friends she had made! Hiding behind a tree, she was greeted by her Nidoran (male) friend. "Shhhhh…."

Sophie peered around the tree, only to get tackled by the Growlithe seeking them!

"Awww! You got me Growlithe!" she laughed as her other friends piled into the pokemon pile. A Teddiursa, a Buizel, a Ralts, and a Deerling!

She hugged them all close before blushing, noticing the very, VERY male Deerling's package in her face.

Sophie decided to take a chance, taking a deep breath of the young-but-hung deer's musk. She then began slathering his nuts in saliva.

The Deerling yipped, confused, but then began sighing happily, shivering in pleasure.

All of the other pokemon piled off to watch, confused, as Sophie began licking and sucking the Deerling's sheath, soon revealing a monstrous foot long member. The other pokemon were blushing, their own erections raging too.

The Ralts was the first to act, the only female of the group began working Sophies own member, much to her enjoyment.

Next came the Growlithe, moving the Deerling to her butt, he shoved his cock down her throat.

The Deerling whinnied, hopping onto Sophie and thrusting deep into her young cunt.

The Buisel decided for a different approach, shoving his own smooth cock into Sophie's mouth beside the Growlithe, but letting loose a stream of the golden, salty liquid Sophie knows so well.

The Teddiursa, not to be left out, hopped up beside the Deerling to shove his cock into the girl's ass.

Now thoroughly plugged from all ends, Sophie let herself loose, humping and sucking and drinking everything the males had to offer.

Sophie, unsurprisingly, was the first to cum, shrieking in bliss as streams of cum erupted down the ralts throat.

The clenching of her body caused the Deerling and Teddiursa to also cum with cute moans, the Deerling pulling out to coat the girls back in many layers of thick cum.

Seeing this, The Buizel and Growlithe came as well, Buizel pulling out to jet untold cups of watery cum over the girls face and back. The Growlithe let out a howl as he knotted Sophie's mouth, giving her a nice white meal.

Sophie, understandably passed out shortly after, the other pokemon snuggling up to her to sleep, but not before the Buizel let out his second piss, coating the girl in yet more animalistic, musky smells.

 **Zorupix: Well I hope you all enjoyed that! I know I did! I mean, everybody likes camp right?...right? I mean I KNOW everyone likes gangbangs atleast...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zorupix: Here's the next chapter guys! And with these being two of my original *cough* and favorite *cough* characters, I've put the most love yet into this chapter!**

Layla hummed quietly as she got ready for bed, she shed her shirt, letting her breasts bounce free, and pants/undies, letting her balls hang free. "ahhh….yeah…..it's nice to let it hang out….."

She then donned her gray Zorua t-shirt and slipped into bed. "Aaron? You not tired? Alright just remember to turn the lights off." The girl then passed out.

Aaron huffed, breathing deeply as he peered at the door. See, a lot of pokemon on this island were in heat and well…...he was quite frustrated. He opened the door, peered at the terrifying drop below, and closed it. Yep, too scary to try getting down there.

He whined, sliding down to sit by the door, the scent of heat tickling his nose. Why did he have to be terrified of heights!?

Throwing off his dress in anger, he sat up, pre absolutely POURING from his sheath, dripping through the floorboards to probably splatter some pokemon below.

What to do….what to do….He gulped, getting an idea, but he wasn't sure he liked it. He peered over at Layla. [What if she hates me after….I don't want to scare her…..]

He growled softly, frustrated, his shaft slowly erecting [But she's so beautiful….she's done so much for me….even covering me with a dress earlier today….though I'd much rather have been naked, it was sweet…..]

The zoroark began panting, his newly hyperified cock growing to its full, imposing 3 feet long, and his new EE cup breasts leaking their milk.

[I've loved her for so long…..and now I can repay her for her kindness…]

Layla awoke to a warm, gooeyness on her chest, and weight on her body. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Aaron, blushing for some reason.

"Aaron? Why'd you wake me buddy? It's…..Midnight…..go to sleep….."

Then her brain caught up, peering down. That weight on her body wasn't Aaron….it was his spire of a cock…..and the warm puddle….

She coughed as an enormous spurt of pre gushed down her throat. [Slightly salty….but sweet….] She stared up at Aarons blushing face. "Aaron?"

He looked away, sadness in his eyes.

"Hey! Aaron! I'm not mad! I just…..oh….I guess you got horny obviously" He nodded. "And were too scared of heights to go down to the ground?" He nodded again. "Well…..I could just ball you up….let you down to uh...relieve yourse-"

She froze, eyes wide as Aaron leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her!

She pulled back. "Oh…..I get it…..you…..Aaron you love me…...don't you?"

He nodded firmly, smiling. Layla gulped, thoughts racing [He loves me. But he's a pokemon! Team Gold thinks it's okay. Doesn't mean YOU have to! But it's Aaron! YOU CAN'T JUST FUCK A POKEMON!] She leaned in and gave him a deep, loving kiss.

[But it's Aaron…..]

Aaron's eyes seemed to light up, kissing her back with just as much, if not more love.

They broke the kiss, saliva stringing between mouth and muzzle. Layla grinned, a glint in her eye. "So my mate…...how about we get your not so little friend to calm down a bit hmm?" She lightly patted his cock, sending out another volley of precum.

Aaron grinned and nodded as he sat up, Layla deciding to go with the bestial way of things and got on all fours, wiggling her ass at him.

"Come get it big guy…."

Aaron smiled, giving her raised but a playful smack, before standing over her, tremendous log of flesh pressed to her pussy.

Layla blushed. "Y-Your reeeally big…...take it slow? At least at first?"

Aaron nodded, his canine cock slowly spreading her lips apart. "O-Oh f-fuck….." 2 inches.

Layla huffed, breathing faster from excitement, gripping the sheets tightly as his cock inched into her body. 6 inches.

Soon her belly was bulging slightly, his pricks outline visible, rounding her belly out with precum. 1 foot.

Aarons breathing was heavy, right by her ear as she bit down on the pillow, body shaking with pleasure. 2.5 feet.

She peered at him with a sideways glance, tears streaming from her eyes as he bottomed out inside her, her body magically stretching around him thanks to Zygardes gift.

"F-Fuck me hard…."

Aaron grinned, licking her face before biting into her neck, hard, and drawing blood. Then he let loose.

He pulled back, and slammed all 3 feet of cumcannon back into her, her nails tearing the mattress as she screamed in pleasure. "F-Fuck! A-Aron! M-More!"

So he sped up, huffing into her shoulder as he pounded away at her hole, his knot slamming into her outer folds as his cock distended and bulged her belly.

Layla was in heaven, eyes rolled back and tongue out, cunt clenching hard around his shaft, hell he was so big her whole BODY was clenching around his cock!

His breathing was becoming labored as he scratched at her belly in his passion, surely scarring her with his love, but that was just fine to her. "F-Fuck….b-baby….A-Aaron...I-Im g-gunna cum!"

He growled in acknowledgment, his balls drawing up in preparation, his hip spreading knot plunging in and out of her stretched hole.

"A-Aaron! F-Fuck I-Im! Im gunna cum Aaron! I-Im...I-Im cumming! Fuck! AAROOOOONNN!"

She screamed his name as he howled into her shoulder, her cock spewing countless pints of seed onto the destroyed bed, pussy clenching down around his cock, spattering it and his balls in her nectar.

His cock throbbed as he slammed his knot home, gallons upon gallons of cum erupting from his pent up balls, ballooning his loving mate's stomach, excess splashing out of her cunt, even with the tight seal of his knot.

Seeing this, he yanked himself out with a pop! And began painting her and the surrounding area white with his ivory love.

Eventually his balls had to be empty though, and he sat, exhausted, on the bed and observed the fruits of their love. The surrounding bedroom was caked in streaks of white, the entire treehouse clogged up to thigh level with his cum too.

But Layla, she was what he was most proud of. Belly looking pregnant with quintuplets, her body was completely white, sticky and caked. She had the biggest smile on her sleeping face, having passed out after her mind blowing orgasm, still going though her tenth or so mini orgasm, even while passed out.

Smiling, Aaron sat back and let loose a stream of musky, yellow piss, watching as it coated and seeped into her cum stained body, and then passed out too, hugging her close. She was officially his now, and he hers.

That doesn't mean they'd be limited to fucking just each other though. ;)

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Hi guys! I helped so much with this chapter! I mean, typing 0 words is just so much help! Anyway, I started a new story all about the witches in this story if you feel like checking it out!**


End file.
